


The Fantasies of a Very Naughty Nanny

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, At least I tried, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cheating (but not really), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Omens Kink Meme, I know it's terrible but I swear the story is decent, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Roleplay, and a Good Time is had by all, look before I got into this fandom I didn't write smut at all, please don't judge me based off my titles, titles are the hardest part of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Nanny Antonia Ashtoreth loves her homely fiancé, she really does. But he's determined to reach their wedding day a virgin, and, well, Antonia has needs that aren't quite being met. So when the suave, handsome Mr. Ezra Phale shows up at the Dowling estate one day and shows an interest in her, Antonia finds herself caught in a dilemma.OrA roleplay scene between two in-love human-shaped beings.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme, Top Aziraphale Recs





	The Fantasies of a Very Naughty Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this arose from this old ass kinkmeme prompt from back in 2019:
> 
> "Nanny Astoreth and Brother Francis are engaged but chastely waiting for marriage - they don't even kiss. When Nanny meets Aziraphale, who is a perfect gentleman to her and also much more handsome, she cant help falling for him and they have a torrid guilty "affair" and some of the hottest sex in the history of the planet.
> 
> No preferences for Crowley's efforts but I would like Aziraphale to have a penis and to top Crowley if they have penetrative sex.
> 
> Bonus points:  
> \+ Aziraphale dishing out dirty talk about how easy Nanny is, just hoping into bed with a stranger  
> ++ Gagging her to keep from voicing her guilt about "oh, we shouldn't..."  
> +++ If Nanny has a vulva Aziraphale fucks her in the ass to preserve her virginity.

Antonia Ashtoreth loved her fiancé. She loved being around him, being in his company, and she loved loving him. He made her feel special, and cherished, and beautiful. And even if he wasn’t exactly the most traditionally handsome man anyone had ever met, well, not every girl could score an eleven. Francis Fell could’ve been the ugliest son of a bitch around and Antonia wouldn’t have cared, because he was also the kindest, smartest, and most caring son of a bitch around. Wasn’t that what mattered?

And yet...

Francis was a bit old-fashioned about certain things that were, in her opinion, a bit silly to get fussy over. For instance, he was a firm believer in no sex before marriage. She had known him for most of her life, and had loved him for almost as long. So she had elected to remain ‘pure’ along with him. ‘Saving themselves’ so that their marriage night was ‘extra special’. And while she respected that those were his views, Antonia couldn’t help but think of them as rather short-sighted. Wouldn’t it make more sense going in with some experience, so they would both know what they liked? In her opinion, it would be more enjoyable to go into their honeymoon already familiar with each other’s body. 

But Francis was adamant, and if it was that important to him, then she didn’t see much point in throwing a fit over it. After all, she had a vibrator and an excellent imagination, she could make do. 

But then there were the unfortunate times when she was at work that would occasionally come over her when Warlock was napping and she was finding ways to pass the time. She would lean over to pick up a fallen book and imagine someone walking up, hiking up her skirts, and taking her from behind. She would be washing counters and fantasize about a man bending her over one and fingering her open. She would be scrubbing a sticky spot on the floor and picture someone appearing in front of her and fucking her mouth while she was allowed to grind up against his leg. 

Of course, none of that ever happened, and she was always left frustrated and unsatisfied. 

That was life though, she supposed. Not everything could have a happy ending, not all fantasies came true, and you just had to live with that fact and count the blessings as they come. Antonia had gotten rather good at that. She was thankful every day for what she had; a loving partner, a comfortable home, a stable job watching after a child who, as wild as he could be, she ultimately loved like one of her own. It was a happy life she was existing in, even without every last one of her pipe dreams coming true. 

So when the day came that one of them _did,_ Antonia Ashtoreth was damn near over the moon. 

Two and a half years into caring for Warlock, the day-to-day routine was familiar. Breakfast, play, read stories, lunch, more stories, nap, snack, play, play, play, dinner, stories, bedtime. Nap time had come around, Antonia had managed to get the little hellspawn down with ease, and was currently following the trail of mayhem Warlock left behind him, tidying up after him. On other days, she might’ve enlisted the boy’s help, but it had been well past his nap time and she was bored with nothing better to do. Warlock had been in a particularly excitable mood today, and she’d had a tough time keeping up with him. 

She was just straightening the sheets out on a bed in a guest room (she had caught her young charge jumping on it. It was the third bedroom she had chased him into. After he woke up, she was going to drag him outside and let her fiancé entertain him for a spell) when she heard the door creak behind her. 

“My, my,” a voice suddenly purred in her ear, making her jump, “don’t you look simply ravishing.”

She spun around and was met with what she could only assume was an actual angel. This man was gorgeous in every way Francis was not. “Who the hell are you?!” She flinched internally at how rude she sounded. It hadn’t been her intent, but she was caught off guard. “I’m sorry. You just caught me by surprise, Mr...?”

“No need for apologies. I’m Ezra Phale, at your service.”

“Antonia Ashtoreth. Lovely to meet you.”

“Antonia? Well, you certainly live up to your name dear. You’re worthy of any praise I could think to give you.”

“Well, aren’t you a charmer,” Antonia said, raising her eyebrows in an attempt to appear like his smooth voice complimenting her didn’t send a thrill through her. 

“Only with people who deserve it, Mrs. Ashtoreth.”

“Actually it’s ‘miss.’ I’m not married just yet. This is an engagement ring.” Antonia wasn’t sure why she felt the need to point that out. It was hardly relevant, was it?

“Truly? Goodness, it’s a sin that a man would let a lovely thing like you run loose. If I had someone half so lovely as yourself, I would- what’s the expression? Tie the knot?”

She felt her cheeks redden at the praise. It wasn’t that she was unused to compliments- she just wasn’t used to hearing them so eloquently spoken. Francis could hardly be considered a poet. “Well, if you’re half as winsome with every girl you meet as you’ve been with me, I’m sure you won’t have to worry about finding anyone. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Heavens no, I never put forth any effort to be charming with anyone else. But then, no one else is anywhere near as captivating as you are. I can’t imagine anyone could remain composed around you- you must leave everyone speechless.”

Antonia was feeling impossibly hot underneath his intense stare, and nearing speechlessness herself. He looked like he was studying a buffet and trying to decide what to start out with. His eyes trailed over her lips, down her neck to her breasts, then her hips before they returned up to her own gaze, and a subtle shiver ran down her spine at the hunger she found there. Her breath caught when one of his hands reached out and stroked her cheek and down her jaw to rest beneath her chin. His thumb carefully traced her lower lip, just lightly enough for her to feel it without smudging her lipstick too badly. 

When Ezra stepped forward until he was nearly flush with her, Antonia knew that the proper thing to do would be to step back. When his other hand came to grip her hip, she knew that she should swat it off. And when he guided her face to his until their lips met, she knew she had an obligation to Francis to push him away. 

She didn’t do any of those things. Instead, Antonia allowed her hands to come and rest on his chest and clutch at his shirt. She hardly noticed a hand removing her glasses, but when they pulled back for air, she realized she was staring at him without anything shielding her eyes. He was positively glowing, radiant without the shades. Vaguely, she wondered who had ended up taking them off, but quickly dismissed it as being unimportant. 

“Such lovely eyes,” he murmured before diving back in and kissing her again. Ezra deepened the kiss, and guided her backwards until the back of her legs bumped into the bed she had been making. 

“Would you like something, dear?” he asked, even as she fell onto the bed, her legs spreading involuntarily. 

She bit her lip to keep from whining as his warm, strong hands slid up her legs and hiked her skirt up past her thighs to her hips. “Touch me,” she gasped out. 

Almost immediately, his hands were on her thighs, spreading them even further so he could run a terribly light hand over her still-clothed vulva. She watched his face in fascination as he began taking her in. Even though she wasn’t naked, he was still staring at her like she was the goddess Aphrodite, recently risen from the waves. And then his head was disappearing beneath her skirts. 

He was on his knees in front of her now, face between her thighs. With an almost unbearable deliberateness, Ezra placed a chaste kiss on her mons, grinning at the squirm it got. “Desperate? Tell me what you want from me, darling. Where do you want my mouth?”

“N-ngk!” Antonia’d had every intention of informing him that no, she most certainly was _not_ desperate, but had to cut herself off with a humiliatingly desperate sound when he leaned forward and licked a long stripe up her vulva over her underwear. She could practically feel the smug look on his face against her, and it was maddening. “D-do that again!”

To her dismay, instead of complying, Ezra actually pulled back. She looked down, ready to whine about the loss of his mouth against her cunt, but then her own breath was catching as she felt him tugging her dress off over her head. Then his hands were on her hips, pulling down her underwear. As soon as they’d been kicked off of her ankles, Ezra was diving back in. 

Antonia had never been a religious woman- Francis was, and she had agreed to having a small ceremony in a church for their wedding for his sake, but she had never totally subscribed to the whole idea of divine plans and whatnot. 

But God help her, Ezra’s mouth on her clit made her want to sing praises straight to the Almighty Herself. 

Almost instinctively, her slender legs hooked around his shoulders, locking him in place. Her hips tried to buck up, but he stubbornly held her down, his hands more than strong enough to keep her still. So she consoled herself to simply fisting her hand in the white-blond hair and holding on for dear life. Needy sounds were escaping her and slowly growing in volume. 

“Cover your mouth if you’re going to scream,” Ezra instructed calmly, his mouth remaining just centimeters away from her vulva. “We wouldn’t want the rest of the household to know how easy you are. Look at you- I’ve hardly been here a day, and you’re practically begging for me. Just how badly do you want this, Ms. Ashtoreth?” 

“Ngk- _so bad,”_ she replied, embarrassed at how debauched she sounded already. 

“Don’t worry dearest, I plan on giving you everything you need,” he purred. A single finger teased at her hole, drawing out a whine before sliding all the way inside. “Oh, you’re so tight, love. How’s a little sleep-around like you so tight, hmm?”

“I’m not- ah- a sleep-around.” Antonia grabbed at the sheets below her, wrinkling the fabric in a vice-like grip. 

“Really? You jump into bed with me- a man that you just met, that you hardly know- and you expect me to believe you don’t do this all the time? That your _fiancé_ doesn’t do this? You’re insatiable, my dear. A beautiful little slut.”

“I’ve never- Francis and I are saving ourselves,” Antonia finally said as primly as she could. Which, circumstances being what they were, wasn’t very prim at all. Actually, she was just proud that she was able to get any words out at all, even with a second finger slipping inside of her. His fingers were stroking a spot that made her shudder, and the way his thumb was rubbing at her clit was borderline maddening. 

“Truly?” Ezra looked surprised, but only for a moment. His fingers withdrew from her- _‘what a shame,’_ she thought, shocking herself- and she heard the bottle of lube opening again. She could only assume he was pouring more onto his fingers, although she didn’t figure out why until she felt one of them sliding down to her asshole. “I guess I’ll have to fuck you back here then. We wouldn’t want to send you to your husband without your virginity, would we?”

Her surprised gasp gave way to another low moan when his mouth was once again on her dripping cunt and his finger was pushing into her ass. Ezra must’ve spent the better part of fifteen minutes torturing her with his mouth and his fingers alone, giving her only enough attention to keep her aroused, never enough to actually get her off. By the time he was satisfied that she was ready, she was a trembling mess that could hardly form a sentence that wasn’t a plea for more. 

“Look at you, begging for it up your ass like a first-class whore. Do you really have such little regard for your poor fiancé?”

“I _love_ my fiancé,” she retorted, even as she did everything she could to get Ezra to touch her just a little more, and just a little harder. “He’s- _oh, Ezra, fuck-_ h-he’s a good man.” 

“Now now,” he murmured against her skin, “you really think he can give you what I can? There’s hundreds of him and only one of me. I guarantee you, he’ll never be able to make you feel half as good as I can. He’s got no experience. No way of knowing what makes a woman feel _divine.”_

“I really shouldn’t be doing this. Francis-” Antonia’s half-hearted protest was cut off by a hand shoving something in her mouth. A gag. And damn if that didn’t go straight to her already-soaked pussy. She keened around it indecently. If she really wanted to, she could easily push it out with her tongue. She didn’t really want to. 

“None of that,” Ezra tutted, lightly smacking the inside of her left thigh. It hardly had a chance to sting before he was pressing his lips over the skin that was already starting to tint pink. “Tell me the truth. Do you want this, Ms. Ashtoreth?”

Huge amber eyes met cool blue ones. There was something comforting there- if she shook her head, she knew without a doubt that he would stop. 

Which might’ve been a contributing factor towards why she nodded. 

He smiled down at her, bending down to kiss the corner of her mouth once before flipping her over and arranging her on her hands and knees. Almost immediately, her arms gave way beneath her, and she sank down until her face was pressed against the mattress. Her hips instinctively canted up when she felt warm hands stroke her rear before coming to rest on her waist. 

“Don’t fret, darling. I think you’re going to enjoy this.” 

_That_ was the understatement of the millennia. The thick slide of Ezra’s cock was better than his fingers could have ever been. Even though he’d been able to fit four fingers in her hole with ease by the time he was done, she could still feel herself stretching open even further around him. The very thought made her moan. She couldn’t have said how deep he was inside of her, but it felt like he was filling her up to the brim. She was just thinking she was nearing needing to tap out when he bottomed out just before being too overwhelming. Her thighs were trembling, and she was almost positive that she would be flat on her stomach if not for his hands holding her steadily at the hips. 

It was comforting for her to know that he would support her if she ended up needing it. 

“You feel amazing, darling. Positively _heavenly._ Are you enjoying yourself? Of course you are. If only you could see yourself right now, love, you are quite the sight. So gorgeous, caught up in all the sensation- tell me, is it too much? Your lovely little hole is so stuffed full right now, do you need me to stop?”

Antonia was already shaking her head frantically before he could even finish his offer. With that not-so-subtle confirmation, Ezra began to move. He set a brutal pace almost immediately, one that quickly had Antonia seeing stars. His grip on her hips was deliciously possessive, and she could imagine the bruises it would leave the next day. She didn’t spare a second thought on the idea that her husband-to-be might catch a glimpse of them while she was climbing out of the shower or changing. Somehow it just didn’t seem important. 

Soon, Aziraphale’s hand was grabbing at her hair, hauling her back up until her shoulders were pressed to his chest. His other hand slipped around her front to slide three fingers into her aching cunt again, and Antonia’s eyes rolled back as she lost herself in a haze of unrelenting pleasure. She felt full, even if it was just his fingers in the one hole. _‘This,’_ she thought to herself, _‘is the height of decadence.’_

When one particularly deep thrust had her keening, Ezra leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “My dear, I would love to hear your sounds clearly. If I say you can remove your gag, will there be any more of your silly protests?”

Antonia shook her head frantically and reached up to yank the fabric from her mouth. As soon as the gag (which she could now see was, in fact, her own lacy underwear) was pulled from her mouth, she was moaning wantonly. “Fuck- fuck me!”

“That’s what I’m doing, my dear,” Ezra said smoothly without missing a beat. “Or did you have something else in mind?”

“Jusssst fuck my cunt already, angel!” 

He smiled at the unintentional hiss and the small break in character. “What about your fiancé?”

_‘Who?’_ For a moment, Antonia felt bad for the thought that had flitted through her head. Could she really be blamed? How was anyone meant to focus when they were being reamed by some Heaven-sent sex deity? “Who cares?”

“Oh sweet thing, you’d break his poor heart if he ever heard you say something like that,” Ezra scolded, even as he flipped her onto her back and positioned himself over her slick pussy. From her new angle, she was able to see that he was almost entirely still clothed, and that contrast to her nudity seemed to add a whole other level of eroticism. “Well, I couldn’t possibly say no to any request you make. Do try and keep quiet now,” he reminded. 

One of Antonia’s hands- the one that wasn’t grabbing desperately at the bed sheets- came down over her mouth to stifle her cry of ecstasy as he pressed inside her with ease. Even if he hadn’t already been slick from the lube he’d used before, Antonia was so wet that Ezra wouldn’t have needed any. The head of his cock dragged over her g-spot, and he bumped up against her clit with every thrust in. Her long slender legs wrapped around his waist and seemed to draw him in to grind against her, getting just a little bit more friction between them that had them both groaning. Almost without thinking, Ezra lifted one of them up to rest on his shoulder, spreading her legs wider and granting him even more access. 

“G-goodness, you should see yourself. So stretched out and full. It’s like you were made to take me.” Ezra maintained a constant, borderline brutal pace, even as he spoke. The slight stutter was the only sign that he was anywhere close to losing any of that maddening composure of his. His hands slid up her body to grope at her small breasts and teasingly pinch at her sensitive nipples. “I bet you could take my whole fist right now, if I tried. Would you like that, my dear, beautiful girl?”

Antonia honestly couldn’t come up with the words she needed to reply that yes, she would absolutely love that, that she wanted to feel all of him claiming her body in every way he could think of. But all she could get out was a garbled, whining _“hnnn.”_ Of course, Ezra seemed to gather what she meant by that, and gently stroked her thighs. 

“Don’t fret,” he assured her, twisting his head to kiss the inside of her calf, “once I’ve gotten one or two orgasms out of you, maybe we can give that a try. I want to see you coming on my cock first. I can’t wait to see what you look like. If you’re stunning now, I can only imagine what you look like when you’re completely falling apart beneath me.”

As he spoke, his thumb drifted back to her clit and started to rub, tauntingly at first, then slowly picking up speed. Antonia’s chest heaved and sweat soaked the bed beneath her as she gasped for air. Her back arched and her toes curled as an orgasm tore through her. Ezra thrusted into her hard and fast through it, paying borderline painful attention to her clitoris. He didn’t slow down until her cunt relaxed around him and stopped its rhythmic clenching and unclenching. Even then, he remained inside of her, fucking her lazily and smiling down at the weak shivers he was still drawing out from her. 

“Look at you. You are quite the vision when you’re coming on my cock, you know? Do you think you could be a good girl and manage it again?” He smirked when her eyes widened and she nodded frantically. “Well then my dear,” he purred, his hand sliding back down to start to rub vigorously at her already-sensitive clit, _“let’s continue.”_

_•••_

_“Ezra Phale?”_

“You didn’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that. Just seemed like you might’ve... phoned it in a little,” Crowley said, still sounding rather winded. “Sounds awfully like Aziraphale, Aziraphale.”

“Well at least I didn’t break character halfway through!”

The demon laughed breathlessly. Few things made him smile more than Aziraphale getting catty. And the things that did tended to be other micro mannerisms that the angel had. “Sorry angel. Was hoping you wouldn’t notice that- just kinda got wrapped up in the moment, forgot we were role playing.”

“It was good then?”

“Fuck, angel,” Crowley said as he slowly rolled over to lay an arm across Aziraphale’s bare stomach (he had finally shed the last of his clothes sometime after the third orgasm) and rest his chin on the angel’s shoulder. “It was better than good. It was _amazing.”_

The angel was already gazing at him, looking very pleased with himself. “I wasn’t expecting you to say you were saving yourself- I hope I reacted appropriately.”

“It was like you read my mind,” promised Crowley, grinning over at him. “I would’ve told you otherwise.”

“Well, you’ve not always been excellent at communicating in the past, dear- or using your safeword when there’s something happening that you don’t like.”

“I swear, this wasn’t a scene that warranted a safeword. It was everything I could’ve wanted.”

“Hm. I’m sure Francis Fell would be disappointed to hear that.” Aziraphale was wearing a smirk as he gazed at the demon beside him. 

“I’m sure he would,” Crowley replied slowly. “Makes you wonder what he might do if he were to ever find out.”

There was a hungry glint in Aziraphale’s eyes that Crowley only ever saw when he was looking at one of three things: a rare old book, a particularly appetizing meal, and Crowley’s naked body (or, on one particularly memorable occasion, all three at once. That had been a bit ambitious even for Crowley, who had chosen to make it a rule after the fact that all three couldn't be in the same room anymore except for on _very_ special occasions). It made Crowley shiver under its intensity, and preen at the attention he was getting. With great deliberateness, Aziraphale reached out and cupped Crowley’s cheek and pulled him forward for a deep kiss. The demon melted into it, his body instinctively slithering closer to press up against the angel. 

“Who’s to say.” Aziraphale had broken the kiss after a few minutes, but remained close to murmur the words into Crowley’s mouth. “Maybe he’d _enjoy_ sharing her. Or _maybe-”_ he paused to nip at Crowley’s lower lip- “he’d need to remind Antonia of her place.”

Crowley very nearly demanded that they drop everything and play that scene out immediately, but he doubted they’d have enough time. That would be something for after Warlock’s bedtime, not nap time. As it was, the young antichrist could very well wake up at any moment, and he’d be looking for his Nanny when he did. 

Instead, the demon pressed even closer into Aziraphale and dragged him in for another intense kiss. The angel smiled at the feeling of Crowley’s soft lips. It felt warm and comforting- like _home._ More like home than heaven ever was, that was for sure, reluctant as Aziraphale was to admit it. 

They were startled out of their mutual reverie when a small voice called out, “Nanny?”

“Shit, that’s me,” Crowley muttered, swinging his legs off the bed with a sigh. As soon as he was vertical, she was once again the prim and proper Ms. Antonia Ashtoreth. “I was tidying the bed sheets after young Warlock was bouncing about. I would suggest you leave through a window.”

“Are you quite sure, dear? Warlock might like Ezra more than Francis for you, you know.”

“You off your rocker? The kid would be devastated if he found out his Nanny and Mr. Fell weren’t together anymore. Now shoo! Begone, foul tempter,” Crowley said with a playful smirk before schooling her expression into something more suitable for Nanny and making her way to the door. She only paused once more to glance back at Aziraphale with a small, genuine smile. “Will I be seeing you later?”

“Come visit me after Warlock is asleep for the night,” the angel replied. And then in a blink, he was gone from the room. Crowley took a moment to stretch out, enjoying the pleasant soreness in her muscles. She could only really appreciate it for a few seconds before she heard her young ward calling out for her again. 

“I’ll be right there dear, not to worry. Did you have a nice nap?”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: unless you are a magical being who is immune to things like UTIs, please wash before sticking anything that was in an anus into a vagina! I'm still figuring out how to write NSFW stuff, so if anyone has any notes, it would be appreciated! (Just please be gentle, as I am a sensitive little bitch)
> 
> I think I got everything tagged that warrants one, but let me know if you feel I missed something.
> 
> As always, kudos are adored and comments give me the strength to go on! If you would like to request something or just say hi, I can be reached right over [here!](https://the-sinnamon-roll-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
